


First Times

by GrimTamlain



Series: Summer Dixon [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimTamlain/pseuds/GrimTamlain
Summary: First time moments for Merle, Daryl and his twin sister.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Merle Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Merle Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Summer Dixon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569064
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some stoned thoughts while watching the Walking Dead--Summer Dixon is completely created by me, and obviously I do not own Daryl or Merle Dixon.

The first time Merle went to actual jail, was the first time their daddy got his hands on her. The twins had only been fourteen; Daryl was tall and skinny, gangly, the awkwardness of puberty hitting him hard, unlike with Summer, who gracefully went through it. Her blonde ringlets had given way to hair so brown it was almost red, her blue eyes still large still beautiful; still sweet and innocent. She was, however, awkwardly going through clothes, shirts becoming too short and tight too fast, having to wear some of Daryl’s jeans because hers were too tight. Daryl had been outside, skinning the critters he had hunted down for dinner, while she had been in the trailer, setting everything up to cook.  
  
She had been furious after hearing about Merle, furious that he had gone back to the drugs, furious that he had left her and Daryl alone. That had been 6 months ago, he should be getting out soon; she wondered what he would think of her growing up like a weed, Daryl actually starting to put on the muscle that Merle had and losing the baby fat. They had been preparing for Merle to arrive home, the twins excited for their big brother to return home, drug free. When the door opened, she looked up hoping for Merle, but it was just their daddy; he must have seen her face fall, because he was suddenly in front of her, grabbing her arms roughly and shaking her.  
  
“You was wishin’ for tha’ piece o’ shit, huh?” She was terrified, her eyes wide, struggling to get out of his grip, knowing that his hands were going to leave bruises. He shook her again, and she continued struggling, hearing her shirt tear in the process, the too tight material too thin now. He stopped shaking her and looked at her, looked her all over, curling his lip in disgust. “You prolly suckin’ his dick, you fuckin’ slut.” The backhand he used to slam her to floor made her feel like he had shattered every bone in the right side of her face, and she had gone limp, wishing that he would just leave her alone. But then he was on the ground over her, tearing at her clothes with his meaty hands, and she let out a cry of terror as his hands clawed at her skin. “Why you screamin’, girl? Prolly already had Merle’s small prick, why not daddy’s?”  
  
She let out a terrified wail, it getting cut short as he back handed her again. She struggled to get away, screeching for Daryl, for Merle, for anyone. The door crashed open and there was Daryl, her sweet Darry, letting out a bellow at the scene, before tackling their daddy. He was all arms and legs, no muscle on him, and daddy was lashing him with the belt, screaming all kinds of insults at the two of them. She was cowering in the corner, trying to cover herself, her hair mussed, her eyes red, tears streaming down her face, the entire right side of her face bruised up.  
  
Then Merle was there, grabbing their daddy by the scruff of his shirt, and hauling him out of the trailer. Daryl was curled up on the ground, facing the wall, his shirt stained with the blood seeping from his back; she crawled over to him, not caring about her state of undress, needing to make sure her other half was breathing. She pulled his head into her lap, brushing the hair from his face, seeing his blue eyes just staring, small tears falling silently from the corner. Her sweet, sweet Daryl. The door to the trailer opened again, and there he was, her reckless hero, silhouetted by the sun at his back. He came in, his blue eyes, taking in his siblings; his mouth tightening in a grimace, before shrugging out of his shirt and pulling it over her head, his hands rough, calloused; but then his hand was on her face, large warm familiar, stroking gently over the swelling. He had carried Daryl into their bedroom, before he left to take care of their daddy, growling about dead-beat father’s. She had cut Daryl’s shirt off of him, and cleaned and wrapped the lashes on his back, knowing that they were going to scar.  
  
She curled up on the other side of her twin, pressing their foreheads together, her nose buried in Merle’s shirt, her hand buried in Daryl’s hair. Merle swore he wouldn’t leave them alone unprotected again.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Summer had ever kissed a boy, had been Merle. She had been sixteen, beautiful and spirited like a wild horse; curious and demanding as any sixteen year old girl was. Daryl had been avoiding everyone, sixteen and hormonal, spending more time in the woods with his crossbow than in the trailer, preferring to sleep away from her, being a typical jerk. Merle had a bunch of his friends over, drugs and alcohol scattered all over the small trailer. She had been forced to stay in her room, no one wanting a bratty teenaged girl anywhere near them.  
  
She threw her textbook at the wall, the sound of it hitting and falling to the ground did nothing to alleviate her frustration. She had been so mad at Daryl, she had seen him kissing Hannah Anderson down at the park after school; so angry that he had chosen the blonde over her. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, turning her body this way and that; she was too muscular, her boobs too small, her eyes too big. She always intimidated the other boys in school, them having seen her wrestle Daryl down in the yard when he had pulled her hair one time too many; how she had socked Bobby Cartwright in the face, leaving him with a black eye and two missing teeth.  
  
She wanted to know what it was like to have those noises pulled from her throat, the noises that Hannah Anderson had made when Daryl had grabbed her close, his hand in her hair. She was sixteen and have never had her first kiss; how pathetic. She slammed out of the room, picking her way carefully around the bottles and bodies laying around the trailer, making her way to the kitchen so she could grab a soda. Once there, she was cornered by Merle’s friend Joe, an old biker guy, leering down at her. He was talking to her, telling her how pretty she was, and where Ol’ Merle had been hiding her; touching the long strand of hair that had fallen out of her braid. She smiled shyly up at him, looking up at him beneath her eyelashes; and he crowded her more, a hand resting on the counter by her hip, the other reaching up to touch her cheek. _This is it,_ she thought, _I’m finally going to find out what it’s like._  
  
“Get out, Joe.” Merle’s growl was like fire burning down her spine, when she looked past Joe’s shoulder, she saw the rage on her big brother’s face. The older biker just smiled jovially, and brought his group with him, leaving her alone in the trailer with Merle. He grabbed her roughly by the arm, and dragged her towards her room, throwing her onto the bed. “The fuck were ya thinkin’?” He yelled, pacing the floor, before punching the wall, leaving a large dent in the plaster. “Do ya know what Joe does to lil’ girl’s like you?”  
  
“I’m not a little girl anymore!” she yelled back, ripping the band from her braid, and finger brushing it out, needing something to do with her hands. Merle turned to look at her, a mocking laugh escaping him. She looked away from him, her cheeks flushing in anger and embarrassment. “I just wanted to know,” she mumbled.  
  
“Know what, girl?” Merle’s voice was still loud, the way he always was, but his blue eyes, the ones that matched hers and Daryl’s, were searching her, wanting to know where her outburst had come from; she never got vocal with her anger. She didn’t say anything, just flushed a prettier shade of pink, stubbornly keeping her face turned from his. He crouched in front of her, looking up into her stubborn face. “C’mon, Angel, tell me what ya want.”  
  
She chewed on her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth, before she huffed out a breath, so much like her brothers. “Daryl kissed Hannah Anderson,” she mumbled, still looking away from him. “I wanted to know what it was like.”  
  
Merle laughed, a loud guffaw that had her looking at him sharply, anger flaring in her. She stood up with a huff, and started to leave the room, but his large hand caught her wrist, pulling her backwards until he had her pinned to the bed, hovering over her. “Where do ya think yer goin’, Angelcakes?” His nickname was sweet, but his tone was anything but, the rasp of his voice so familiar, so comforting. She struggled beneath him, knowing it was futile, but wanting to show that she wasn’t a pansy just because she was a girl. He just held her wrists pinned above her head with one hand, his other hand holding her hips down, knowing that he gave that one inch she would sack him right in the jewels, a double precaution since he had her legs bent around his waist. She gave up, just laying there, until he crooned at her, “C’mon, baby girl, show me them gorgeous eyes.”  
  
She looked up at him, tears of frustration forming in her eyes; but then his mouth was against hers, teeth clacking together, his tongue licking into her mouth when her lips parted on a gasp. She felt heat spread all over her, felt the jolt of electricity in her stomach as his tongue slid across hers, his hand letting go of her wrists to wrap in her long auburn hair and holding it at the base of her neck, pulling lightly on the strands. She moved her lips with his, tentatively licking along his bottom lip, her hands reaching up to grab onto his shirt. A whimper escaped her as he pulled back, his eyes wild, his breathing heavy; she could only imagine how she looked, with the dazed feeling she was getting, she felt drunk. He leaned forward again, hovering just above her lips, and she whined, attempting to pull him down to her with her hands in his shirt; but he just smirked down at her, before pulling away and sitting at the edge of the bed, leaning against the wall.  
  
She lay there, her chest rising and falling rapidly, feeling butterflies in her stomach, an unfamiliar but pleasant wetness and heat in her underwear; her lips felt swollen, wonderful, the stubble burn on her chin fantastic. She felt his hand close around her bare ankle, his thumb rubbing against her skin, and she felt the wetness increase, a low moan escaping her lips. He spanked her leg, not too hard but enough to let her know Merle was back to normal, before he left the room. She had smiled to herself in the dark; it was better than she had imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

She remembered the one night Merle had brought home a girl, one that she had actually been awake to hear; the moaning and the groans and the wet noises that they had made, well they had made her uncomfortable. The noises so strange and unfamiliar, but then she heard Merle moan, a low guttural noise that sent heat right through her, the same heat she had felt when Merle had kissed her. She felt the wetness drench her underwear, everything feeling so hot. She was careful not to jostle the bed, the bed she shared with Daryl, the twins not wanting to separate, and she pressed the heel of her palm against herself, having seen her two brothers do the same thing when they popped boners randomly. Instead, the pressure caused her to hiss out, the butterflies starting in her stomach.  
  
Daryl was pulled gently from his sleep by Summer fidgeting on the bed, thinking she was having a bad dream, he rolled over and threw his arm around her waist; except she flinched, her hand hitting against his, making his aim hit well below his mark. She held her breath when his fingers landed where her hand had been, her body shaking at the contact from someone else; she separated her legs, a distressed whimper breaking through her control as his hand hung lower.  
  
She choked out a gasp when Daryl’s hand started moving against her, his large fingers sliding gently over shorts, brushing her clit and probing gently at her entrance, stopped only by the material she wore. He had rolled closer to her, his hot breath against her neck; then he was licking a line up her neck, followed by his lips pressing against the ticklish spot at the base of her neck, a spot she hadn’t known was ticklish. She moaned as his fingers moved underneath her shorts, the feel of the callouses from his bowstring against the sensitive flesh of her pussy was exquisite, running caressingly over her clit; then his fingers dipped lower, pressing intimately against her entrance, smearing the wetness around, probing gently into her. Her hips jerked up, pulling his finger slightly deeper into her, and then she felt his teeth close against the tendon on her neck, causing her to choke again on a gasp.  
  
“Darry?” Her voice wasn’t her voice, it was husky, deeper, _sexy_ ; a tone she never thought she could make. And then he was pressing against her, she could feel his hardness against her thigh, could feel him rutting slightly against her, but then his hand was rucking her shirt up, exposing her breasts, his mouth closing over her nipple as his thumb rubbed over her clit, his finger slowly pressing into her, reaching to his middle knuckle. His tongue flicked across her hardened nipple, causing goosebumps to spread all over her body; but she was arching up into his hand, feeling him smear her juices further into her, thrusting it in and out. Daryl couldn’t believe he was doing this, a part of his brain wishing it away as an odd wet dream, part a larger portion of his brain said he needed this, wanted this; he couldn’t really focus on anything other than the tight wet warmth his fingers were currently moving in. He trailed kisses down her chest, pulling his hand away, as he pulled at the waistband of her shorts. She flushed a deep red, feeling the heat all the way from the tips of her ears to the tips of her toes; she lifted her hips so he could pull her shorts off. Once they were off, he pushed her thighs apart, kissing a line up her inner thigh, before looking up at her; she just watched him, unsure as to what he was doing, but not wanting him to stop. Something on her face assured him, because he looked down at her, before swiping his tongue against her; a throaty moan escaped her, her hands reaching immediately for his hair, gripping the auburn strands in her hands, as he licked across her entrance between sliding the flat of his tongue against her clit.  
  
A growl rose from his throat at the taste of her, the feel of her against his tongue; he’d already had sex with a couple girls, but he had never done this, didn’t think he could do it to someone other than her. The way her thighs trembled beside his head, it made him want to know what he could make her do, laid out like this before him.  
  
His fingers probed her again, inserting into her, moving in and out of her in a steady unrelenting rhythm, as he sucked her clit into his mouth, causing her to let out a keening moan. She pulled her shirt up, stuffing the material into her mouth to muffle the sounds, seeing his eyes stare at her breasts, his tongue and fingers still working against her. Then, with his fingers pressed deep within her, he sucked her clit, causing a burning breaking orgasm to shoot through her, her head thrown back, choking on the sounds coming out of her, gasping out his name. He pulled away from her, slotting himself easily between her thighs, his boxer clad cock rubbing against her sensitive clit, feeling her arch up into him, hearing her desperate cries. His lips pressed against hers, swallowing her moans and whimpers as he moved his mouth against hers in a soft movement.  
  
When her fingers gripped at his hips, pulling him closer to her, he wrenched away from the kiss, thrusting against her, feeling his balls tighten he tried holding back the moan, but it came out strangled; he came against her, feeling the wetness on his boxers, his moan turning into a whine he hid against her throat. He pulled away from her, laying back down, pulling her to cradle against him; rubbing his face into her soft hair, feeling her tremble against him. They could never let Merle know.  
  
She sighed, a smile on her face as Daryl huffed out a breath, before falling asleep, snoring gently in her ear. She ran her fingers lightly over the arm he wrapped around her, thinking the first orgasm she ever had, had just left her with a knowledge that no one would care for her like her brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

She remembered getting to the bar, remembered the first couple shots of whiskey; remembered flirting with the bar tender, a younger, kind boy, one who harmlessly flirted back, knowing what her brothers would do if they ever caught him trying anything. She remembered becoming more flirtatious just to get him to continue giving her more drinks. She was so mad at her brothers, just completely ignoring her, leaving her alone for hours on end; so she had taken Merle’s bike and drove down to the bar, planning on drowning her misery in the smooth taste of the whiskey.  
  
She bummed a smoke from the bartender and stumbled out of the bar, lighting it as she went, before pulling a long drag, feeling it coat her lungs. She heard the familiar sound of Daryl’s truck peeling down the street, and just for shits and giggles, she started hitting it up with one of the other smokers outside. Then the truck pulled in, kicking up gravel and dust; it was Merle in the driver’s seat, obviously furious about her taking the bike. Then Merle was tearing out of the truck, leaving the engine running the door open, and stormed towards her, fury written in every inch of him. She felt the heat and desire pool through her, having only realized what the intense feeling was after Merle had kissed her five years ago, and Daryl had made her reach her first orgasm three years ago. She knew her boys, wanted her brothers, _needed_ them with a need so unnatural it was natural.  
  
He looked so handsome, his blue eyes so dark from his anger, his lips curled in a snarl, his muscles bulging from the times he had been in prison. Then he was yelling at her, “The hell you thinkin’, girl? Takin’ my bike, comin’ here—are ya drunk?” The last question was said as a startled question, as he noticed the flush on her cheeks, the dilation of her pupils, the way she just smiled at him, so peaceful so pretty. He felt the growl rising in his chest, especially at the way she leaned against the other guy, he felt the anger causing him to shake; when he reached and grabbed her roughly by the arm, she _melted_ against him, a soft sigh escaping her, even though he knew his hand on her arm was hurting her.  
  
She needed the attention, needed to know that Merle still loved her, still wanted her around. She let him drag her towards the truck, when he went to open her door, she brushed her hand against him, pressing firmly into his chest, before brushing her hand down to grab onto his belt; she pushed herself against him, seeing his blue eyes widen in surprise when her breath ghosted over his neck. His hand gripped her hair at the base of her neck pulling her head back, a breathy moan escaping her. Her fingers fisted themselves in his shirt, pulling him towards her, heat flushing her cheeks; she looked up at him beneath her lashes, feeling her heart stutter when his fingers loosened in her hair to carefully rub her neck.  
  
“Merle,” she whimpered, tugging at his belt. His eyes widened, feeling his dick twitch at the needy way she said it, the way her pupils were dilated, the hitch in her breath when he brushed his thumb against the pulse in her neck. Fuck, she was begging for it.  
  
“We’re goin’ home, Angel, ya hear?” Merle said it softly, watching her reaction. Her eyes were so big, so blue, and she nodded, so he shoved her into the passenger seat, before getting into the truck and pulling out of the parking lot. He was expecting her to sidle as close as she could to him; but what he wasn’t expecting was for her to turn towards him and start unbuckling his belt. He caught her hand, and glanced at her, “What ya doin’, baby girl?” Fuck, her blue eyes were even bigger, the pupils so dilated they looked black.  
  
“Please, Merle?” When she batted her eyelashes, pushed her full bottom lip out like that, he felt his resolve break. His angel _needed _this; he was aware that Daryl and he had been ignoring her, hoping she would pull away and stop following, stop needing—stop _teasing_ them with her presence. For different reasons, Merle for sure wasn’t going to tell Daryl that he had made out with their little sister, and he was sure there was something that Daryl would refuse to tell him. He wasn’t really paying attention to her, his hands on the wheel, lost in thought; but then her fingers were closing around him and he jerked against the wheel, veering a bit on the road.  
  
He glanced down at her, saw her slender fingers running up his cock; he felt himself harden, his stomach tensing up with the extreme reaction, something he shouldn’t be feeling. But then her breath was against him, as she licked tentatively over the head. Immediately, his hand went to the back of her head, trying desperately to keep his eyes open as her tongue swept across him; this wasn’t just some random hooch he picked up, his baby sister was the one blowing him but he couldn’t let her get hurt. She ran her hand up the length, fingers closed over it gently, gliding her skin against his. Her fingers pushed further into his jeans, stroking softly over his sac running through the hair, cupping his balls; she slid her lips up, tonguing the head. He swerved the truck again, as she pulled back a bit looking at his cock, looking so enthralled. He pulled the truck over and parked, throwing his head back as she let out a needy whine, licking a line up the vein on his underside, her fingers rolling his sac in her hand.  
  
She closed her lips over the head, licking his slit where he was already leaking, her warm mouth sliding further down him, sliding slowly up. Her mouth moved up and down, her tongue sliding its way around his girth as much as she could, her hand squeezing his balls gently; her other hand firmly stroking him in time. His hand was in her hair again, the soft auburn curls running through his fingers, and he pushed the back of her head gently, pushing her down. She looked up at him, her pupils blown so wide, and he felt his cock jerk at how _innocent_ she looked, how perfect; then she was _swallowing_ around him, moaning as he hit the back of her throat, squeezing his balls firmly. She heard as his breath hitched, the growling groan ripping from his chest, knew he was watching her, seeing _her_.  
  
When she pulled her head back, his hand was pushing her head back down, his hips thrusting up into her, shocking her a little, but relaxing her throat, allowing him to fuck her mouth. He felt his stomach flip, his balls tighten knowing that fucking his baby sister’s mouth was _wrong_ , but _needing_ her in a way he shouldn’t; she squeezed his sac again and he was cumming down her throat, grunting in surprise. He felt her swallow around him again, sucking and licking the excess cum and spit from his shaft, before pulling back and licking her lips. The dazed, _pleased_ look on her face—of a cat catching a mouse made him groan, yanking her lips to his by the hand in her hair. He fucked her mouth with his tongue devouring her, licking everywhere gliding against her tongue; heard her needy whimper, her moan, felt her suck his lower lip into her mouth; licking a path along it after releasing it.  
  
A ray of high beams flashed through the windshield, and he pushed her away from him. “The fuck were you thinkin’, girl?” His voice was harsh, gritty as he threw the car back into drive. It didn’t faze her, she still had that gorgeous blush across her cheeks, her lips were swollen, her breathing heavy; still looked pleased. He drove them home, throwing her into the trailer and towards her room, before grabbing the whiskey and pulling straight from the bottle. He saw her standing in the doorway, watching him, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, before she noticed, giving him that shy pretty smile she had when she got what she wanted. He took another pull from the bottle and ignored her. She still had that smile as she went to bed.__


	5. Chapter 5

The first time she had sex with a city boy, she thought it would be fun, simple, exciting. She hadn’t planned on it, had just told Bobby Cartwright she had a bottle of whiskey and wanted to share it; she supposed it had to do more with the fact that she was dressing like a girl, now that she couldn’t fit into any of her brother’s things. The shorts she wore were the Daisy dukes she had been admiring for weeks, her black tank top stretched tight across breasts that had finally caught up her; she was showing a lot of skin, a lot of tanned skin. Bobby had agreed almost immediately, and she led him towards the clearing a mile away from the trailer, sitting in the middle and taking long pulls from the bottle.  
  
The sun was high, them having blown off school to do this, she felt it warm against her exposed skin, felt the warm comfort of the whiskey burning down her throat and settling nicely in her stomach. She felt Bobby place a hand on her thigh, right there on her skin, squeezing her gently in his palm; she looked over at him from beneath her lashes, her auburn hair falling over her shoulder. She smiled coyly, feeling the effects of the whiskey, the sun and his skin against hers dampening her underwear. He wrapped his free hand in her hair, brushing it away from her neck, and he licked a line up her throat; before latching his mouth onto hers. The kiss was weird, nothing like Daryl’s sweetness or Merle’s possessiveness; Bobby’s was wet and uncoordinated and sloppy.  
  
But she needed the release; Merle was in jail again, Daryl was actually lost in his studies at school for once, and she needed to rebel. She let him lay her down on the grass, let him grope his way up her stomach to her breast, his palms sweaty his breathing already laboured. It might have been the alcohol, but she didn’t remember the exact details of getting undressed, just remembered a frenzy of ripping at each other’s clothes, and him sliding into her. When he was there, she didn’t really feel anything, just let out a little sigh, and let him rut into her, annoying groans and grunts escaping him. It lasted minutes, and he was pulling out and jizzing into his hand; and grinning at her, before he noticed the indifferent look on her face.  
  
“You can go away,” she just said, sitting up and drinking from the whisky bottle, not even bothering to put her clothes on.  
  
“You’re a cold-hearted bitch, you know,” he snarled at her, shoving himself into his clothes, before stalking back to town.  
  
What neither of them had realized, was that Daryl had tracked her to the clearing, after seeing her leave the school grounds with Bobby Cartwright; had seen the way the shit had touched her thigh. He had immediately gone to get Merle, who had arrived at the trailer that morning from jail; had explained about Summer with the whiskey and the shit from town. The two of them set off together to the clearing, running as fast as they could, anger mounting in both of them. Daryl stopped his brother when they were close, motioning behind a tree, and they heard her voice, cold and indifferent, a tone they had never heard before. Then Bobby was stomping from the clearing, his clothes rumpled, the anger on his face evident. The two brothers then walked into the clearing, seeing their sister, naked as the day she was born, both of them stopping to admire her; the smooth unblemished golden skin of her back, her chestnut hair falling in waves down her back, as she lifted her head back and drank from the bottle. Then she laid back, her hair fanning out around her, her hand still wrapped around the neck of the whiskey, her leg bent; they could see the tips of her breasts, see them rise and fall as she breathed.  
  
They both walked into the clearing at the same time, both intent on the mirage in the middle; and then they were above her, staring down at her. Her big blue eyes opened, dazed from the alcohol, her smile widening with the love she felt for the two of them. Then they were on her, surrounding her, engulfing her, _filling_ her. She was between the two of them, facing Merle in his lap, Daryl behind her so gentle with her. She was so full, Merle deep inside her thrusting into her from in front, Daryl filling her completely from behind, so slow and gentle. It had felt weird, different; but then she had exploded with the feel of them, gasping out as reached behind her to grip Daryl’s hair in her hand, the other clawing at Merle’s shoulder. Daryl’s hands were hot against her breasts, thumbing her nipples causing her to arch her back, take them both deeper into her; Merle’s hands branded her hips, she knew she would have bruises there in the morning.  
  
When they took her like this, she could feel herself becoming complete, could feel how perfectly they fit together. Then she felt the heat increase, felt Daryl’s hand slip from her breast to rub against her clit, and then she was exploding, throwing her head back and screamed, the intensity of it all just breaking through in that one noise. She drenched Merle, leaning forward to bite the column of his throat, drowning out the rest of her whimpers and pleas. When she started reaching for another orgasm, she leaned back into Daryl, turning her head and meeting his mouth, reaching her hand to touch his cheek, licking into his mouth, gasping his name as he rubbed her clit more. Merle growled, grabbing her hair and pulling her towards him, roughly biting at her lips, swallowing her moan as she gripped the back of his neck; feeling her orgasm reach through her again, clenching harder than she had before. Then she heard Merle’s loud groan, Daryl’s soft moan in her ear, and then they were filling her, completing her.  
  
They lay there in the clearing, letting the sun beat down on them, Summer sandwiched between them, her back to Merle, facing Daryl. She breathed in their scent, shivering as Merle’s breath pressed against the back of her neck, his hands gliding up the skin of her legs, across her belly; Daryl shifting forward to press his leg between hers, his hands idly playing with her hair.  
  
“Bobby Cartwright?” Daryl asked, quirking his lips at her stilling between them.  
  
he mumbled under her breath, smacking his stomach, but Merle’s hands tightened on her skin, sitting up. “The fuck do ya mean Cartwright?” His voice was a deeper growl, dangerous. Daryl’s blue eyes caught hers and she saw his dance with amusement. “The pansy that’s been tryin’ for ya since he first popped a woody?”  
  
“Shut up, Merle,” she sighed, rolling slightly and grabbing his forearm. “You really wanna bring Bobby Cartwright into this?” The slight twang of her drawl was what dropped anger, the twang that only came through when she was sated and happy.


End file.
